


Turnabout is...?

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Kate’s angry at Helen. When she confronts her, she gets a little more than she bargained for — and she’s not at all unhappy about it.





	Turnabout is...?

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Kink negotiation (see endnotes if you’d like to know more before reading).

“Seriously?” Kate barges into Helen’s room. 

“Good evening to you too, darling.” Helen’s smile is innocent, a little too innocent. If Kate didn’t know better, she’d say her girlfriend was deliberately baiting her. 

“You were working on that translation in the caves again,” Kate accuses. “Despite the fact that your immune system’s currently shot to hell!”

“Now, darling —”

“Don’t now darling me!” Kate’s surprised at how angry she is. But Helen had scared her, _terrified_  her, last week when she’d almost died on them. She’s supposed to be resting — resting _in bed —_ not sneaking out at every available opportunity to help Vlad decipher an inscription in one of the outlying caves. When Kate next sees that vamp...

Helen places her book on the bedside table and pats the bed, gesturing for Kate to join her. Kate doesn’t notice how much her hands are shaking until Helen takes them in her own. “Honestly, darling,” Helen soothes, “I’m fine, better than fine. I really do feel much better.”

Kate deflates a little. “Can’t you just... do as you’re told? Just for one week, Helen.”

“You’re hardly the first to ask me that.” 

“Well, then,” Kate fires back. 

“Darling,” Helen tugs lightly on Kate’s hand, pulling her round to face her. “I won’t apologize for going out,” — Kate huffs — “but I am sorry I worried you.”

And it wouldn’t be the first time. Helen’s always pushing herself too far, and this latest incident really is the icing on the cake. Sneaking out to the caves, while still recovering from an Abnormal virus that had put her in a coma for a week!

When Kate looks away, Helen tugs her hand again and she finds herself looking into those deep blue pools.

“I just... forget,” Helen concedes with a tilt of the head, “that I’m not invincible. I’m sorry, darling, can you forgive an old woman?”

Kate’s brows wrinkle as she looks at her partner. _That was waaaay too easy. What’s Helen playing at?_

“Now,” Helen goes on, “I know I’m not exactly in your good books at the moment, so I’ve come up with a remedy.”

Despite herself, Kate shoots her an amused look. “Aside from just, you know, staying in bed like you’re supposed to?”

Helen ignores the jibe. “I think you’ll like it. Although we might have to wait until next week to try it.” Her lips trip upward in that self-deprecating smile that makes Kate want to kiss her senseless. “I am still a little achy.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

Helen winks, leaning over to reach into the bedside drawer.

Kate frowns when she pulls out what looks like an antique wooden hairbrush. “You want to brush my hair?”

Helen’s eyes dance with mirth. She shakes her head, leaning forward and handing the brush to Kate with a significant look. 

“You want me to brush _your_ hair?”

Helen’s laugh is unmistakable now. “Think about it, love,” she pats Kate’s thigh, though she does look a teeny bit embarrassed. Helen clears her throat. “I fear I might be in need of a _lesson_.”

_Kate has no idea what’s Helen’s talking abou—_

She gapes at her partner.

Helen’s definitely blushing now. “We have played a little before.”

Kate’s mouth goes dry. _Yes they have_. Tying Helen to the headboard had been one heck of a power trip and oh so much more.

But Kate’s a little curious about this unexpected turn of events. “Have you done this often?”

“James and I —”

“Watson?”

Helen nods, beckoning for Kate to join her by the headboard. Kate scoots up the middle of their bed, linking their arms and cuddling into Helen’s shoulder. 

“But I thought he was gay?”

“Mmm, he was. Mostly.”

Kate chuckles, “He was straight for Helen Magnus.”

She feels Helen’s grin against her temple. 

“Something like that. James and I used to play on occasion, though we didn’t call it that at the time. There have been others since then, of course, but James was the first.” When Kate lifts her head to place a soft kiss on Helen’s cheek the older woman gives her a slightly sheepish smile. “The man was too perceptive by half.”

“Is it just...” Kate gestures vaguely toward the brush.

“Spanking?” Helen supplies, coyly — _Bad girl_ , Kate thinks, before she’s thought too much about it — “No, it’s impact play in general, really. Floggers, crops,” Helen gives a little anticipatory shiver, “the cane.”

“Ouch,” Kate swallows. 

“Yes,” Helen’s voice is breathy, “takes the air right out of your lungs. But I like other things too. Restraints, as you know, some light humiliation.”

“Wow.” 

“Too much?” 

“Not at all,” Kate says, and she means it. She trusts Helen enough to try it, at least, “It’s just... I’ll have to do some reading.”

Helen beams at her, and leans in to claim a steamy kiss. 

“However,” Kate struggles to marshall her thoughts as they break apart. She might be inexperienced with this stuff, but she’s never been one to pass up an opportunity when it presents itself. She fixes Helen with her best approximation of a stern look. “You’re way too ill for us to be engaging in any... spanking,” she stumbles a little over the word. “And besides,” she adds — enjoying the weird buzz this sudden revelation has given her — “since it’s come to my attention that none of this impact play stuff’s actually a punishment for you,” — an idea forms clearly in her head — “we won’t be doing any of it if I hear you’ve been in those caves again.”

Helen looks aghast, “Now, hold on a minute—”

“Uh uh, missy,” Kate grins as Helen’s eyes narrow, “I couldn’t possibly reward you for bad behavior. That wouldn’t do at all.”

Helen closes her eyes with a small groan. “I should have known you’d be a natural.”

“Don’t worry, honey,” Kate lifts the duvet and scoots underneath. She teases the waistband of Helen’s silky pajama bottoms, smirking as she feels the other woman’s breathy gasp. “I’m sure there are _plenty_ of other ways to keep occupied till then.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Kink negotiation. Mentions of spanking, flogging, riding crops, caning, bondage, humiliation.


End file.
